brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Jake-Rosa Relationship
Jake Peralta and Rosa Diaz are police colleagues who first met in the Police Academy. They are shown to be close and Rosa considers him her closest friend as they never discuss personal matters. They are very trusting of one another and support each other. Overview Season One ''M.E. Time *Jake and Rosa are both confused when Charles says they are his fantasy three way although he adds for solving crimes at the end. *Rosa tells Jake to take a step back from Charles' case. *Rosa is disgusted by Jake's strange date. The Vulture *Rosa tells Jake the Vulture's address so they can cover his motorcycle with cling film. *Jake pretends that Rosa and the others weren't at the crime scene. Halloween *Rosa helps Jake by picking the lock to Holt's cabinet. *Rosa and Jake high-five after one of Jake's jokes about what would be the title of one of Amy's sex-tapes. 48 Hours *Jake says that he only knows three facts about Rosa, one of which is that she won't let anybody crash at her place. Pontiac Bandit *Rosa and Jake playfully punch each other. *Jake asks Rosa to trust him and Doug Judy to catch the Pontiac Bandit. .]] *Rosa and Jake work together to catch the Pontiac Bandit. *Rosa tells Jake that they have to withdraw and she asks him to trust her. *Jake doesn't trust her and goes ahead with his plan, whilst Rosa begrudgingly helps him *Rosa angrily punches Jake after Doug Judy escapes. *Jake tries to do 2000 pushups in exchange for not trusting Rosa. Season Two Undercover *Rosa welcomes Jake to the precinct and tells him the three interesting things that happened whilst he was gone. The Jimmy Jab Games *Jake wants Rosa friend's, Katie number, but Rosa does not like to mix work with personal life. *Jake challenged Rosa for her friend, Katie's phone number. *Jake trash talks Rosa whilst simultaneously showing her he will be respectful of her friend. *Rosa tells Jake that he doesn't really want Katie's number as he still likes Amy. *Rosa gives Jake Katie's phone number to help him get over Amy. Halloween II *Rosa pretends to help Jake in his Halloween heist. *Rosa secretly betrays Jake by distracting in disguise whilst Holt steals his badge. Lockdown * Jake mentions the movie "Something's Gotta Give" and Rosa says is a great one, leading Jake to want to talk with her about it. *Jake tells Rosa to help Gina and not mock her when she's scared. USPIS *Rosa assigns Jake to work with Jack Danger *Rosa is annoyed that Jake disobeyed her orders and says that just because they are friends doesn't mean he can do what he wants. The Pontiac Bandit Returns *Rosa and Jake catch Doug Judy. *Rosa exchanges a deal with Doug Judy despite Jake not wanting her to. *Rosa and Jake work with Doug Judy to catch a drug leader, Tito Ruiz. *Jake takes down Tito Ruiz rather than arrest Doug Judy as he knows how much the drugs task force to Rosa. *Rosa assures Jake that they will catch Doug Judy. *Rosa thanks Jake for catching the Tito. Beach House *Rosa tells Jake that the weekend will suck with Holt. *Jake does a bad Rosa impression and holds her arm up for her. Payback *Rosa tells Jake that he should split his money and pay it back evenly to all of them. *Rosa makes Jake wash her motorcycle for her. *Rosa helps Jake hide the fact that he told everybody Terry's secret. Sabotage *Rosa helps Jake by investigating his sabotage claim. *Rosa helps rescue Jake as they knew something was wrong when he didn't annoy them for a long time. Det. Dave Majors *Rosa tells Jake that she doesn't ask people out, she tells them where their going. *Rosa advises Jake to ask Amy out. Johnny and Dora *Rosa is unimpressed by Amy and Jake's kissing telling them to call them when they're grabbing each other's butts. Season Three Halloween, Part III *Rosa is enlisted to help Jake win the bet. *Rosa and Jake have a secret handshake. The Swedes *Jake and Rosa have to work with two detectives from Interpol *Jake and Rosa mock the Swedish detectives together. *Jake asks Rosa to help him decide what to do with Amy for their anniversary. *Jake is upset that Rosa didn't tell him about her breakup with Marcus. *Jake and Rosa denounce their friendship. *Rosa and Jake catch the thieves and Jake says that they didn't need to be super close to have each other's back. *Rosa admits that they are friends and tells Jake what to do for Amy and his anniversary. *Rosa shares her boyfriend's name and Jake is happy that she shared. Adrian Pimento (episode) *Rosa warns Jake that there is something weird about Adrian Pimento. *Rosa tells Jake that she is only attracted to creeps and will definitely end up sleeping with Adrian. *Rosa goes with Jake to follow Adrian. Paranoia *Rosa tells Jake that Adrian wants him to be best man which he agrees to. *Rosa asks Jake to help convince Terry that Adrian is a good guy and it is okay for them to get married. Maximum Security *Jake and Charles help train Rosa for going into the women's prison. Bureau *Rosa, Jake and the others team up to find the mole in the FBI. 'Greg and Larry *Rosa tells Bob that the people she works with think her name is "Rosa Diaz" which confuses Jake. *Rosa and Jake go to find Bob's case together. ]] Season Four Monster in the Closet *Jake agrees to help Rosa with her wedding by taking Pimento to pick up his Grandmother's earrings *Jake and Amy realise that Adrian and Rosa don't really want to get married Serve & Protect *Jake and Rosa work together to solve the case of a star's missing laptop. *After Jake is offered a job on set, Rosa tells him that they are being bought off so that they won't solve the case. *Jake and Rosa wrongly accuse Gary Lurmax of the crime which leads to Jake losing the chance to work on set. *Jake and Rosa later interrogate and find Mark Devereaux guilty of stealing the laptop. Cop-Con *Jake and Charles use a device that emits crowds of young people by emitting a sounds that only those under 35 can hear. Rosa screams out in pain and Charles and Jake pretend they hear it too. *Jake sends Rosa to work out with Holt, even though she's extremely hungover. Season Six The Crime Scene *Jake and Rosa work a case together. *As Jake becomes obsessed with it, Rosa begins to worry about him. Gallery ChasingAmy2.jpg Jake Rosa Amy.jpg Jake Rosa Judy.jpg Jake Rosa happy.jpg Jake Rosa the swedes.jpg Meet up rosa jake judy.jpg Rosa jake arrest.jpg The Bank Job 9.jpg The Slaughterhouse 4.jpg The Slaughterhouse 3.jpg ChasingAmy9.jpg ChasingAmy8.jpg Trivia *Rosa and Jake had a "1000 pushups" pact from the Police academy to get the other one to trust them. Jake breaks the pact in Pontiac Bandit. *Rosa states in The Swedes, that Jake is her best friend in the whole world due to the fact that they don't discus their personal lives. Quotes '''Rosa: Come on, Peralta! Holt said to use the whole team. We all want this solved. Jake: I appreciate the offer, but I work best alone. Except when it comes to sex. Actually, sometimes including sex. (The Vulture) Jake Peralta: So... Jimmy Jabs, huh? What do you say we make it interesting this year? Aha! We can play for Katie's number. Rosa Diaz: No. Is this why you wanted to do Jimmy Jabs? Jake Peralta: No. Yes. Why, what gave it away? Rosa Diaz: You said "aha" and snapped your fingers. (The Jimmy Jab Games) Rosa: Or you didn't pay your bills and you only put a quarter-gallon of gas in your tank because you wanted to spend the rest on mini-mart beef jerky. Jake: Wrong. I buy my beef jerky online from the world's top jerkmaster. So it looks like you need to update your jerk rolodex, which is not as dirty as it sounds. (Sabotage) Jake Peralta: Sure hope I don't sprain my arm during the race. 'cause I'm gonna be opening up a lot of doors for Katie on our date. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a gentleman. Rosa Diaz: What are you doing, Jake? Jake Peralta: Trash talking you. While simultaneously proving that I will be respectful of your friend, it's a tough line to walk. (The Jimmy Jab Games) Rosa Diaz: You spent the whole day flirting with Amy. Jake Peralta: Yeah, we're joking around because we're friends now that I've moved on. Rosa Diaz: Then prove it. Beat Amy and don't flirt with her at all. Jake Peralta: Fine, easy. But you better tell Katie to clear out her schedule out Thursday for a date, 'cause I'm working nights until then and the following weekend I am out of town, let's do this. (The Jimmy Jab Games) Jake Peralta: I've been thinking about asking her out for the last couple of weeks, but it's hard. There's so much build up now, you know? Rosa Diaz: Not really. I don't ask people out, I just tell them where we're going. (Det. Dave Majors) Rosa Diaz: You should've told him to back off. Jake Peralta: I can't go around telling guys not to ask Amy out because I like her and I'm too dumb to do anything about it. I can't make a woman's choice for her, I stand with Wendy. Did I do that right? Rosa Diaz: No. Jake Peralta: Oh. (Det. Dave Majors) Jake Peralta: I know those categories. You guys are talking dates. Here's what you do. Invite him over, order some fancy take out, throw it in a pot, and act like you cooked it. I got the idea from Yahoo! Answers. Rosa Diaz: Dude, I'm not gonna buy a pot. We're not married. Jake Peralta: A thousand push-ups. Rosa Diaz?: A thousand push-ups, really? Jake Peralta': Yes. (Payback) References Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships